Runaways
by blood wolfe 92
Summary: 8 kids who are sick of their home lives are losing hope of it ever changing, when a mysterious letter arives. it leads them to new families and places to call home. but what happens when they meet their ex-families 7 years later? M for parinoia.
1. Weasleys

_**DISCLAMER:**_

**_Wolfe: **sneaks into J.K.s Valt and grabs manuscripts**_**

**_Harry: Evin..._**

**_Wolfe: aw come on! She paired you with Ginny!_**

**_Snape: say it or i'll make you brush my hair with your hands!_**

**_Wolfe:**gasps and backs away from Snape's Greasy Locks** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! please don't make me Brush your hair with my hands!_**

**_Remus:Fine! but if you don't get 3 reveiws, you'll be having a little talk with Moony!_**

**_Wolfe:**gasps** Reveiw if you don't want me to have a "TALK" with Moony!_**

**Wolfe: I Kept Sirius,Fred,&Remus Alive. Remus is married to Aurora Sinestra and has 2 kids (not including Teddy) Amythest & Ruby. Fred is married to Alicia Spinnet And has 2 kids, Georgia & Brady. Sirius is dating. A LOT!**

* * *

"Oh you look so much like your mother!"

"I bet you're brave, like your dad."

"You have your mothers brains I bet!"

"It must be so great having Two of the Golden Trio as parents!"

My whole life i've heard coments like this, and to be honest, I'm SICK OF IT! My brother agrees with me. My name is Rose Annabelle Weasley. I am 9 years old. All my life I've been compared to my parents. I'm famous because of what my _parents _did. expected to be just like my _Parents._ Newsflash; I'M NOT MY BLOODY STINKIN' PARENTS! I had hoped my younger brother, Hugo Aurther Weasley, would be spared, but he suffers right along side me. The worst part is my parents seem to think we _don't mind_ the attention.

"Rose?" my 7 year old brother came into my room."Do you think someday we won't have to suffer?"

"I don't know Hugh. I hope so, but that doesn't seem likely." i responded sadly. Suddenly, an unknown barn owl swept through my open window and dropped a letter on my lap.

"Who's it from, Ro?"

"It's says, Amelia's Room."

"Open it!" I did.

_Dear sad child(ren),_

_My name is Amelia Lawson, and I would like for you to join my room._

"What's that?" Hugo asked.

"Let me finish reading and we'll find out." i said.

_My room is specifically for sad magical children all over the world who are being abused by, ignored by and/or compared to their parents/siblings._

_If you choose to join my room, you will basically become orphans. On adoption day, if you are chosen by a family, your name will change completely and you will be blood adopted._

_You will be able to take control of your life, start anew. All you have to do is pack a few things, grab this letter and say the magic words. you will then be portkeyed to my office, were your 2nd chance will begin._

_Yours,_

_Amelia J. Dawson_

_Head of Amelia's Room_

_P.S. Your magic words are 'Comparission no more'_

"Whatdaya think, Ro? To good to be true?"

"Maybe, But i'd rather be held ransom than stay here."

"Good point. Let's pack" 15 minutes later, we were in Hugo's room, holding the letter.

"Comparission no more" We said. And so ended our lives as Weasleys.

_**Well? whatdaya think? a little far fetched but it's my fanfic. REVEIW IF YA WANNA SEE WHO JOINS THEM!**_


	2. Potters

**Wolfe: It's Freds turn to say it.**

**Ron: Fred did it already!**

**George: No he didn't.**

**Ron:**pouting** Fine!**

**Fred: Evin (Wolfe) does not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters (but she freely admits she wished she owned Fred,Charlie,Sirius,Teddy,Remus & Scorpius.) They all belong to Rowling.**

**Wolfe: I Kept Sirius,Fred,&Remus Alive. Remus is married to Aurora Sinestra and has 2 kids (not including Teddy) Amythest & Ruby. Fred is married to Alicia Spinnet And has 2 kids, Georgia & Brady. Sirius is dating. A LOT!**

* * *

"James can fly for 30 min. straight."

"What's it like to have _the _Harry Potter as your dad?"

"I thought Potters were supposed to be great fliers."

"We're so proud of you James!"

That's all i've ever really heard for most of my life. People don't realize that my dad is not all that interesting, despite all of the crap he did as a teen. My name is Albus Severus Potter and i'm 9 years old. My so called 'parents' seem to think that i'm just like my brother,but they forget the fact that i have no desire for my feet to leave the ground. the public is demented into thinking that I _love_ attention and i'm a spoiled _brat!_ i'm not! They also seem to think that if i _look _just like my father, then i must _be _just like him. If anything, i'm the complete oppisite of my parents, and by defalt, my older brother. the only thing besides my looks I got from my parents is my abilaty to speak parceltongue. The same goes for my younger sister Lily Luna Potter. She looks just like our dad's mom, but she's nothing like her. At times my parents seem to forget that she's 7! HELL! At times it's like Lily and I don't Exist! It was nearing 2:30 am, and Lily was in my bed again, do to nightmares my 'parents' seem oblivious to, when a Black Eagle Owl flew into my room. Lily got up to get it.

"it says it's from some place called 'Amelia's Room" she said after reading the envelope.

"Should we open it?" I asked, unsure.

"I wanna know what it says." she responded, tearing the envelope open.

_Dear sad child(ren),_

_My name is Amelia Lawson, and I would like for you to join my room._

_My room is specifically for sad magical children all over the world who are being abused by, ignored by, and/or compared to their parents/siblings._

_If you choose to join my room, you will basically become orphans. On adoption day, if you are chosen by a family, your name will change completely and you will be blood adopted._

_You will be able to take control of your life, start anew. All you have to do is pack a few things, grab this letter and say the magic words. you will then be portkeyed to my office, were your 2nd chance will begin._

_Yours,_

_Amelia J. Dawson_

_Head of Amelia's Room_

_P.S. Your magic words are 'Sweet dreams"_

when she finished, we sat there in stunned silence, niether of us moveing. Suddenly, Lily jumped up.

"i'm gonna go pack" she mumbled, leaving the room. That was all i needed to hear before i got up and did the same. 20 minutes later, we grabbed the note and I said,

"Lily and Albus Potter don't exist now."

"I guess so." was Lily's sulluen reply. We smiled at each other.

"Sweet dreams."

**WELL? LOVE IT? LIKE IT? HATE IT MORE THAN DONALD TRUMP'S HAIR? (that was random :/) REVIEW TO SEE WHO ADOPTS THEM!**


	3. Malfoys

**Wolfe: I Kept Sirius,Fred,&Remus Alive. Remus is married to Aurora Sinestra and has 2 kids (not including Teddy) Amythest & Ruby. Fred is married to Alicia Spinnet And has 2 kids, Georgia & Brady. Sirius is dating. A LOT!**

* * *

I winced as my little sister, Ophelia Daphne Malfoy, patched up my wounds. The 7 year old grimaced as her own wounds stretched. Ever since our mom left when Ophelia was 1, it's been pain, pain, sleep, and more pain. For some deluded reason, he blames _us_for her leaving. Or maybe he just likes hitting us. After Phelia finished fixing what she could, since we couldn't do magic, dad won't let the house elves heal us and, god forbid, _he_ heal us, she looked me in the eyes.

"Scorp, we have to get OUT of here! The beatings are getting worse and someday, that's not gonna be enough. I'm to young to die Scor!" by now she was crying. i crawled over to her from were i was sitting on the moldy mattress we shared. Not much of a feat in the minuscule cupboard we shared.**(Sound familier?)**

"We're not gonna die, Blue." she smiled weakly at the nickname I gave her for her eyes. "I don't know how, but we _will _get out of here. I promise" Just then, a small flying object, which I recognized as a Burrowing Owl, came in and dropped a letter on my head before flying off. I looked at the envelope.

_" To Scorpious and Ophelia Malfoy, Malfoy Manner, Little Cubbard in the Attic."_Ophelia read aloud. She ripped it open.

_Dear sad child(ren),_

_My name is Amelia Lawson, and I would like for you to join my room._

_My room is specifically for sad magical children all over the world who are being abused by, ignored by and/or compared to their parents/siblings._

_If you choose to join my room, you will basically become orphans. On adoption day, if you are chosen by a family, your name will change completely and you will be blood adopted._

_You will be able to take control of your life, start anew. All you have to do is pack a few things, grab this letter and say the magic words. you will then be portkeyed to my office, were your 2nd chance will begin._

_Yours,_

_Amelia J. Dawson __Head of Amelia's Room_

_P.S. Your magic words are 'Safe Haven'_

"Convenient." Ophelia Inquired.

"should we trust it?" I asked.

"Would you rather stay here for the rest of your Childhood?"

"Good point." I replyed grabbing the letter.

"Safe Haven!" we yelled, and were Whisked away from our own personal hell.

* * *

**Reveiws feed the plot bunny! **


	4. Scamanders

**CAST OF HP: (singing to the tune of When the Saits Come Marching In) Wolfe doesn't own, Wolfe doesn't own, Wolfe doesn't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns HP! This story's not getting money!**

**CAST ALL BOWS**

**Wolfe: I Kept Sirius,Fred,&Remus Alive. Remus is married to Aurora Sinestra and has 2 kids (not including Teddy) Amythest & Ruby. Fred is married to Alicia Spinnet And has 2 kids, Georgia & Brady. Sirius is dating. A LOT! ( for some reason the Plot bunny likes Player Sirius. **shrugs****

* * *

I sighed as I finished my sister's chores. Again. somehow she's got my dad believing that she is me once I finish my chores. He gets mad at me and I have to do her chores as well. It's gotten so bad he started hitting me whenever I start to complain. I stoped complaining after I ended up with a large bruise on my side. My name is Nyx Juliet Scamander, I'm nine, & with my 7 year old brother, Lysander Xenophilious, we are tormented by our twins. Nym and Lorcan have been getting our dad to believe that they are terrible kids, but made it seem like we were them. it's a nice treat when he actually gets us right. Sadly, that treat is very rare in coming. Our mother is no help at all. She's always trying to get others to believe in Nargles and Fronkys. Ly & I have a long standing bet on when she'll realize that only we can see them.

Speaking of Ly, he just came in with a letter.

"Who's it from?" I asked. (Duh. Wouldn't you?)

"Some place called Amelia's Room. Wanna open it?"

"Is that a trick Question?" I inquired **(I love that word.) **tearing the envelope from his hand.

_Dear sad child(ren),_

I read aloud,

_My name is Amelia Lawson, and I would like for you to join my room._

_My room is specifically for sad magical children all over the world who are being abused by, ignored by and/or compared to their parents/siblings._

_If you choose to join my room, you will basically become orphans. On adoption day, if you are chosen by a family, your name will change completely and you will be blood adopted._

_You will be able to take control of your life, start anew. All you have to do is pack a few things, grab this letter and say the magic words. you will then be portkeyed to my office, were your 2nd chance will begin._

_Yours,_

_Amelia J. Dawson __Head of Amelia's Room_

_P.S. Your magic words are "Gryffinpuff"_

"How did she know Mama's nickname for us?"

"Coincedance?" I shrugged.

"It's a little to creepy to be a co-winky dink." **( O.o)**

"Just go pack." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" he huffed, storming out of my room. I swear he can be such a girl.

**8 MIN LATER**

We held the letter ans started our chant.

"Hearts of Lions, Souls of Badgers,

Who are you?

It doesn't matter.

We don't scream or cry,

we're tuff!

we rule the world,

we're Gryffinpuffs!"

Goodbye Evil Twins from Hell! Hello Freedom!

* * *

**I completly made up that stupid chant, but it rhymed, so i'm proud of it!**

**Reveiws feed the plot bunny! **


	5. The semi Truth

**Fred:**_** "**__**All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor. Get lost in the night and dance like there's no tomorrow…"**_

**Wolfe: who gave Fred a Paula Abdul CD?**

**Remus: *snatches CD from Fred and hides behind back sheepishly***

**Fred: HEY!**

**Draco: you can have it back once you do the disclaimer.**

**Fred: EVIN OWNS NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE! Remus give it back!**

**Remus: NO! *runs away with Fred at his heels* **

**Wolfe: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Harry POV

I can't believe their gone. My youngest son and little girl are gone. Did they run away? Are they just hiding somewhere? Or were they taken? Mental pictures of them in a cold, damp cell, bloody and broken, flash into mind. I shake the images away and start thinking about my wife. I've known she's been cheating on me since Lily was born. For some reason she seems to resent our younger two kids. I wanted to believe it wasn't true, but she seems almost happy that their gone.

I also can't believe that she's been putting a liquid imperious potion in my food and drink, ever since Lily was three! How did I not see it? I hope that I can get closer to my kids if…_when_ I get them back. I should have known that something was wrong when I started to push Albus into flying like his brother. James even said it was unfair for me to do so when I _know_ he hated flying. I don't care what will happen to the bitch. 1st thing in the morning, I'm having Luna arrest her for the use of an illegal potion, theft, and neglect.

Knowing the Head of the aurors does have its perks. Know if I could only find a way to divorce her in the most embarrassing way. For her. She deserves that and so much more. I'd better talk with Reaper, my goblin accountant. I should also talk to Luna about Astoria Malfoy using the same potion on Draco to get him to beat their kids. And here I thought that she ran away.

Draco POV

The #1 thing I regret doing is telling someone what that _DEMON _ has been doing. Hiding from the kids and putting an imperious potion in my food and _forcing _me to beat my pride and joys. I don't even care that she used an illegal potion. _SHE MADE ME HURT MY BABIES! _That bitch will pay!_ NO ONE HURTS A VEELA'S BABIES! _I just hope they understand what happened.

Luna POV

As soon as I deal with Harry and Draco's future exes, I'm making Rolf _MY _ex. He can have the rights to his brats, but I want my babies. I always knew he favored them. I just hope my babies will understand why I ignored them. I knew that if I showed any favor toward them the treatment would get worse.

I wonder what will happen to Hugo and Rose. I hope they don't go back to their parents. Ron and Hermione changed after Rose was born. They are know selfish fuckers who will use their kids to get more fame. I hope that all of our kids are safe and happy. They don't deserve the pain.

* * *

**A LOT of hope in this chapter, huh? It's short, but at least I updated. REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENEED WITH THE KIDS!**

***pouts with big moony eyes* Please?**


	6. AN

**I'm going to start by saying that I HATE A/Ns like this and I'm sorry for putting one up. I am having a hard time thinking of new Ideas for my stories, so I'm putting up a poll on my profile. Please vote for which one you really want me to finish, and I'll put the other 2 on hiatus for now. Again I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**Please VOTE!**

**~Evin/Wolfe**


	7. AN 2

I'm closing the poll now and the winner is… _It Would Have Been. The Other Side of the Pond & Runaways _are on hold indefinitely. I'll get to them after I finish_ It Would Have Been._

**~Wolfe**


End file.
